


Dave's new pet

by Nightamethyst



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightamethyst/pseuds/Nightamethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro's been missing and a stray cat shows up at Dave's door that resembles Bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave's new pet

Bro hadn’t come home in a few days; this wasn’t something uncommon for the older Strider. Bro was known to stay out late or take extended jobs that would cause him to be away for two or so days. Something in Dave’s stomach churned into a knot, it had been four days and Bro hadn’t come home not once, not even to sleep or eat. Dave couldn’t help but worry, since him and Bro had started dating they hadn’t really been apart for more than a few hours due to work or other things. Dave had tried to call Bro’s cell the idiot never answers.   
Dave was sitting on the couch trying to distract himself with cartoons and crime shows when he heard a strange noise. He turned the TV. off and tried to listen, it sounded like some sort of scratching and it was coming from the front door. Dave got up and went to the door opening it slowly. He looked around and saw no one. He felt something soft ram into his leg, looking down he noticed a white cat with orange tan patches; its bright orange eyes were looking directly up at Dave. Dave looked around wondering if someone left it there or had lost it. The cat had no collar on and looked a bit roughed up most likely it was a stray Dave thought. The cat rubbed against Dave’s leg again. Dave had no idea what to do with it, he never really paid much attention to cat’s let alone know what to do with them.   
“Hey!” Dave yelled at the cat as it walked around Dave and into the house.   
The cat stopped and turned around to look at Dave. A few seconds passed and the cat continued to walk and sat itself on the couch. Dave closed the door not knowing what to do and said “fine you can stay but don’t scratch or destroy anything. Bro will kill you if he comes home and you’ve shredded half the house.”   
Dave walked past the couch and went straight to the bathroom. A shower was bound to clear his head between Bro being gone and some stray cat just walking on in. Bro was sure to come home soon; he was just on a long job Dave thought as he let the hot water run down his back and face. He brushed his fingers through his wet hair and turned off the water. He spent a few minutes drying himself off before he stepped out of the bathroom with the towel tied around his waist and his shades on his face.   
Grabbing out milk from the fridge and pouring himself a glass, Dave walked to go to his room. He heard a loud meow and turned around to see the cat looking at him. He must have spent too much time in the shower because Dave could have sworn that the cat actually winked at him as he walked by. Dave shook his head and tossed the thought away as he went to his room. He sat at his desk playing on his computer and listening to music that he didn’t hear when his door opened, or the little patter of paws going across his carpet. It wasn’t until it was right there in his lap that he noticed the cat had wandered into his room.   
“Hey cat no. No, sit here” he said as he picked the cat up and set it on the floor.   
A second later and the cat hopped back up on his lap.   
“Ok so you don’t understand English, I said floor. Come on your getting cat fur all over my nice jeans” he said not as calmly as he did the first time. When he tried to pick the cat up again it dug its nails into his jeans, scratching at Dave’s legs. Dave tried again and the cat continued to dig its nails even deeper into Dave’s skin.   
“What the fuck cat!?” Dave said angrily as he looked down at the cat. Its bright orange eyes looking up at him, they reminded him a bit of Bro’s. Even the way it looked at him reminded him a bit of Bro.   
“Fine you can sit here” giving in Dave’s turned back to his computer screen.   
Hours went by as Dave played around on his computer. He stopped playing on his computer when he felt the cat rub against his stomach. The cat let out a loud meow and continued to rub against him. Dave petted the cat hoping that would get it to stop making noise but that didn’t work. Finally it clicked; he hadn’t fed the cat since it’d been there. If it was a stray it was probably starving. Feeling stupid Dave picked up that cat and went to the kitchen. He searched the cabinets and fridge for something to feed the cat.   
“Umm let’s see. Ah here you go cat you can have some tuna.” Dave opened the can and placed it on the floor waiting a minute to see if the cat ate it. He also placed a bowl of water down next to it as well. Good the cat was eating. Dave headed back to his room and plopped down on his bed. He was still worried about Bro and wondered if he should maybe call a search or something for him. Dave’s eyes became droopy and he realized he hadn’t slept much since he’s been worrying about Bro.   
“Bro where are you?” Sighing Dave closed his eyes and was beginning to let sleep take him when he felt a weight suddenly on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down to find the cat looking at him. The cat leaned forward and licked his face then curled into a ball on Dave’s chest. Dave couldn’t tell the cat no, so he began petting it as he felt the vibrations from its purring vibrate his chest. Dave had to admit the cat was pretty cute. Soon his hand stopped moving as he drifted off to sleep along with the cat.   
A few hours passed and night had fallen, casting his room in darkness. In his sleep Dave felt a heavy weight on his chest. It was like he couldn’t breathe. He thought he was drowning in his dream and felt his glass’s lift of his face. He awoke with a jolt and found himself staring into bright orange eyes but, they weren’t the cat’s eyes, they were Bro’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one, there will be more and some sex and smut later. Idk how long i'm gonna make this yet but I will finish. :)


End file.
